


"When God took you back he said Hallelujah, you're home"

by Stiiliinsski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, dealing with losing a best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiiliinsski/pseuds/Stiiliinsski
Summary: „I think the hardest part of losing someone, isn't having to say goodbye, but rather learning to live without them. Always trying to fill the void, the emptiness that's left inside your heart when they go.“ – UnknownThis is a story about dealing with Allison's death and how losing her affected everyone in her life.The focus is mostly on Lydia and how she deals with losing her best friend and how Stiles helps her through it.This is a small snippet in what we should've had after Allison Argent died, fighting next to her friends.





	"When God took you back he said Hallelujah, you're home"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Welcome. This is going to be a sad story and you might cry, I almost did writing it.   
> I just want to capture all those moments that a person feels when losing someone close to them.   
> It will be based around quotes also, so send me some if you want me to write around them.   
> Title is taken from Ed Sheeran's song Supermarket flowers.  
> I do not own any of the characters.  
> Also on Tumblr! (stiiliinsski.tumblr.com)

„I think the hardest part of losing someone, isn't having to say goodbye, but rather learning to live without them. Always trying to fill the void, the emptiness that's left inside your heart when they go.“ – Unknown

***

 

It wasn’t raining on the day they’ve buried Allison. The sky was black with stormy clouds, but not one droplet of rain fell on their faces. Their tears were lonely in their sadness.

A lot of people came to the funeral.  Almost everyone from their school was there and there wasn’t one person who, whether they knew Allison Argent or not, wasn’t crying. Because somehow the girl with sparkly eyes and a blinding smile didn’t sneak her way only in the hearts of four teenagers who knew her best. Allison Argent was kind and she was generous. She was never selfish in giving her smiles to people who passed her bye.

Wind was howling and to Lydia it sounded like it was grieving too. Crying for all the lost smiles and lost moments. It sounded as if the wind was crying because it would never again tousle Allison’s hair and redden her cheeks. It sounded as if the wind was crying and Lydia was too. And with the sound of its harsh sweeps and twists and turns she felt like they weren’t all alone in their sadness.

It was always hard for Lydia to show other people her feelings, but standing there on the frozen ground and next to an unburied grave, with her friend so close to her but never further away, she wept. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and the circles under them were darker than ever. Her hair was flying everywhere in an untamed mess and her face was distorted in her pain.

Lydia was standing among tens of people, but she has never felt more alone.

She was trembling, crumbling under the burden of mourning.

A heart wrenching sob shook her body and her fingers flew to her lips, trying to stop the emotions from surfacing.

Stiles’ fingers found hers and he gripped her hand in a painful embrace. Pain shot through her arm, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart and she squeezed on his hand even harder, clutching as if their joined hands were the only thing holding her from spiraling into madness.

She closed her eyes, shutting everything and everyone out, but when she heard the brown-haired boy next to her sniffle, she realized that he was holding onto her as much as she was holding onto him and it brought her some solace.

Scott grabbed her hand in his when they started lowering the casket into the ground. And the three of them stood there, gripping onto each other with all they had, knowing that they wouldn’t see their best friend again for the longest time and it felt like the only thing keeping them breathing was their joint hands.

 

They were the last ones left standing there.

They didn’t say anything, just stood there, silently.

Their tears have dried eventually. They were too tired to cry anymore; they were too tired to feel.

“Do you think she’s watching?” Scott asks, his voice, raspy with pain. And as his voice breaks silence, shaking them from their motionlessness, sun breaks through the clouds and washes over them.

And when its warmth hits Lydia’s face she almost smiles because that is the only answer she needs. It’s Stiles who says, _yes, she is_ and Scott just nods watching the sky as his eyes starts to glisten again.

And somehow the sun peeking from behind all the grayness and darkness becomes the biggest wonder Beacon Hills has ever seen.

 

Eventually they move, and Lydia’s not sure who does first, and they walk away, with every step heavier than the other.

Stiles drops off Scott first. Scott is still holding her hand when he leans over and kisses her cheek before mumbling that they’ll be okay eventually. Stiles hugs him and Lydia’s vision blurs as she watches two best friends hug and remembers that she can’t hug hers anymore.

They are silent as they drive to her house. She leans her head on the window and watches as rain finally starts falling, hitting the windows and gliding, gliding down, creating patterns on the fogged glass.

She doesn’t know why nor how but the silence that embraces them when Stiles turns off the engine startles her. She jumps a little, tearing her eyes from the window and looking at him. He smiles sadly and squeezes her shoulder before getting out of the jeep.

He walks her to her door and she turns to him, her arms wrapped around herself.

“Are you going to be okay?” he asks quietly. She looks at the ground and he is fast to rephrase his question. “Will you be okay on your own tonight?”

 She nods and he is hugging her before she can utter a single word. Her arms unwrap from her body and she circles them around him, drinking in the warmth his body provides. Her eyes sting, but the familiar smell of him, sooths her.

“Good night, Lydia.” He whispers, kisses her head and is on his way, trying to contain the tears in his eyes.

 

She dials his number when the clock strikes eleven. He answers on the first ring and she doesn’t even say anything, unable to push the sound from her throat when he says he’s on his way.

 The lights of his jeep shine through her window but she is unable to get off her bed.

He climbs up two steps at a time and sees her lying there on her bed, still in the dress she wore to the funeral , soundlessly crying.

He is by her side in a second and she finds herself leaning on his chest, her face buried in the crook of his neck, her fingers clutching on his shirt. He’s whispering in her hair and his voice is so quiet she doesn’t even understand everything he says. She feels something wet fall on her forehead and realizes he is crying too and her fingers squeeze even harder.

It dawns on her that Allison is gone.

She is really, truly gone.

Gone.

Gone.

_Dead._

The word echoes in her head and it becomes harder to breathe and her heart is pounding. She can feel panic grabbing her and there’s a metal hand clasping around her chest and everything hurts. She gasps for air and feels like she’s drowning.

Her face is in his hands and she can see his mouth moving but his voice is blurred just like her vision.

“Please, please, Stiles, she can’t be gone, _please._ ” She is begging him even though she knows he can’t do anything.

 

 Please tell me what you think. Your feedback motivates me!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Are you interested in reading more?  
> Please send me some quotes to write around if you have any in mind.  
> Feedback gets me going!  
> Also, sorry for stopping at the weird spot, the story will pick off from there. This part won't end so abruptly.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm on Tumblr at stiiliinsski.tumblr.com so come talk to me there!


End file.
